


Helping Hand

by Gloomiebunny009



Category: Persona 5
Genre: AU, Asexual Character, Drama, F/M, Humor, Romance, Rule 63, akechi has issues, but not like as bad as canon issues, half-incubus!Akechi, still not fun ones of course
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 19:25:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13688202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gloomiebunny009/pseuds/Gloomiebunny009
Summary: Ryuko's always found Akechi annoying, but never hated him. He's still her friend in the end, and that's why she decided to help him anyway she can after he faints in Lablanc. She just never imagined what Akechi needed involves something a little more physical than making him dinner.





	Helping Hand

He needs to feed soon.

Even surrounded by the thick scent of coffee, Akechi’s Goro’s senses are to keen for his liking. He knows well it comes with the territory when he starves himself like this, putting _that_ off until the very last moment makes him hyper aware of everything. High school had been hell thanks to the over abundance of hormones in his fellow school mates, making him thankful he’s passed that.

However that does not make his current situation any less complicated.

“You feelin’ alright there Akechi?”

The usual harsh voice of Sakamoto Ryuko reaches his ears as he blinks out of his fog. Rubbing his temples a bit he lifts his head to see the young woman standing next to him, hands in her over sized hoodie’s pockets. There’s actual real concern in her eyes, something that is a rarity when it’s directed towards himself.

Of course he would much rather her be a few feet away with the way her scent over laps him, being the strongest in the small cafe. Then again she’s always the strongest...always there itching at his brain when he’s especially starved.

His head aches more as he tries to focus, finding it harder than it should be. Akechi knows he shouldn’t do this to himself, that waiting this long just makes everything worse. Despite this he forces a small smile to his lips, putting on his care fee mask with ease.

“I’m alright Ryu-chan. I just had a bit of a long day at work.” Which isn’t a total lie. Working at his current detective agency has been a bit more active than what he’d been use to previously. His boss can be...eccentric which is exhausting on the best days. But when Akechi is this far starved things are worse. “Thank you for asking however. That’s very kind of you.”

Ryuko shrugs her shoulders as she scratches at her cheek. “Nah it’s just, usually you’ve had another cup of coffee by this point and you’re still on your first. So just wanted to make sure an idiot like you didn’t catch a cold or some shit like that.”

“She’s not wrong Akechi, you haven’t really been looking to hot for a while.”

Amamiya Ren is the next to speak as he comes up next to Ryuko, giving him a worried smile. The young man with the messy hair crosses his arms as Ryuko nods her head in agreement.

“What’s the matter Akechi? Did ya over work yourself again?”

Sakura Futaba is next to him in an instant, making him jump a little with how suddenly this girl always seems to appear. She grins at him as she leans just a bit forward, making him lean back, before Ren catches her coat by the collar and pulls her back. Akechi gives him a relived little smile as thanks which is returned by a nod from his friend.

“No I’m quite alright.” Akechi says with a nervous laugh. “Just t-”

“Tired? I’m not surprised, Nee-san said you’ve been getting a lot more work at the new detective agency you were hired at.” Niijima Makoto lifts her head from her book to observe the small group around Akechi. She doesn’t stand, but does focus on him as her eyes narrow. He hates how observant this girl can be at times…

Thankfully it’s only them and Okumura Haru along with Takamaki Ann sitting inside the cafe today. He came by like he always does after work to grab a cup of coffee only to find that Ren is the one watching the shop. The strange young man mentioned Sakura-san is out doing errands today, as were their other friends.

Akechi can’t imagine what it’d be like if _everyone_ was here to bug him...he might have actually snapped.

“So you’ve been over working yourself again!?” Ryuko asks gaining attention. She huffs a bit rolling her eyes. “Jeez dude, you’re going to _kill_ yourself, ugh hold still for a bit.”

Without warning the young woman places her hand against his forehead, with her free one pressing against her own. Akechi stiffens when he feels her soft skin against his, and it takes everything inside of him not to lean forward to keep her touch. Ryuko’s always had a weirdly soft skin for a young woman such as herself, or at least that’s what he always felt. She’s rough around the edges, but he supposes she has her more feminine qualities from time to time.

Still skin on skin contact makes him shiver just a bit as she takes away her hand as a part of him wishes it’d stay. He wouldn’t say he’s touched starved but...skin on skin contact sounds lovely right now…after all, that leads too--

He bites the inside of his cheek to wake himself up from the thought. Akechi rubs his forehead a bit, trying to make his body forget what sensation it just held a few moments ago. But it unfortunately doesn’t work much to his dismay and he’s left shifting in his seat as the familiar fog begins to cover his mind once more.

“Ya don’t feel like you’ve got a fever.” She grunts crossing her arms. “So I guess that’s one good thing.”

“Ryu-chan, you’re being far to kind.” Akechi says forcing his smile to his lips once more. “That’s unusual for you. I thought you found me annoying.”

That makes her blush a bit as she looks away from him, leaning her head a bit to the side. “Dude, you are annoying as fuck. But you’re my friend, and like everyone else around here you tend to forget to take care of yourself.”

“Ryuko you’re just as bad as he is sometimes.” Takamaki is next to speak as she comes to wrap her arm around Ryuko’s waist, pulling her against her own. “The only reason you slow down is if your mom pokes around and you get afraid you’re making trouble for her.”

Ryuko’s arousal hits his senses a bit harder than he likes as Akechi sits up straight. Damn it...why is this one girl the most easily aroused in this group? Out of all of them Ryuko easily gets under his skin the most with this, especially when it comes to Takamaki out of _anyone_. No one else here can get Ryuko hyped up like she can, and it can drive him crazy on a good day.

Today...it’s _worse_.

At the moment it’s almost nearly enough to make him drool with the way it drifts off her skin, and lingers in his area. He finds himself staring at Ryuko, eyes focusing on her cheeks as they turn a light pink. Then his gaze drifts down to her lips, watching them pout at Takamaki’s words.

“I do not.” Ryuko grumbles a bit, rolling her eyes. “Not at as bad as this dork though. Akechi, have you eaten anything today?”

It’s hard to focus when he’s this starved, and finds himself unfortunately staring blankly at Ryuko now. He heard her words, but for very obvious reasons he hates...Akechi’s can’t really comprehend them. Instead he forces himself focuses to focus on her eyes, seeing the worry and wondering when that started. Ever since they first met a few years ago she’s been nothing but hostile to him, even if she’s gotten softer over the years.

His eyes drift down to her lips again when he hears her say something else. Akechi feels his body begin to sway while his vision blurs. It gets hard to keep his eyes open, and he can hear everyone around, but they sound far away and muffled.

Damn it...three months really is his limit then…

Everything in his vision swirls as he feels himself start to tip a bit, his exhaustion finally reaching it’s tipping point.

“Akechi!!”

Ryuko’s yell is the last thing he hears as his vision fades to black, his body feeling like it’s made out of lead as he looses consciousness.

* * *

Ryuko barely catches Akechi before he hits the ground, pushing him back into his seat despite it being useless now. His whole weight leans against her, as his head lays on her chest and she feels her heartbeat pick up. Wrapping an arm under his helps keep him up a bit, but not much and she’s left supporting the idiot.

“Shit...I got him.” She announces when she notices her friends have all jumped up to help. “He’s out cold though...the hell?”

Once more she presses her hand against his forehead, and it’s still cool signaling he really doesn’t have a fever. Which makes her wonder what else could be wrong with him? The only other thing she can think of is he hasn’t eaten or...something!

“He doesn’t have a fever.” She tells Ren who’s next to her in an instant. “I don’t know what’s wrong with him.”

“Lemme see real quick.” Ren sighs as he presses his hand against Akechi’s forehead nex as his eyes slip close. He whispers something soft under his breath as a swirl of light gathers around him. It only lasts for a moment before he leans his head to the side confused by...something.

Ryuko always finds having Ren around in situations like this handy. His magic or whatever can easily point out what’s wrong with a person when he does it right. Hell he’s checked up on her a few times over their friendship, easily warning her when she’s about to get a cold.

She gets worried at that confused expression, not liking it one bit.

Ren frowns as his eyes blink back open and he catches Ryuko’s as he let’s his hand drop down to his side. “I think...he’s..hungry?”

“Are you sure?” Haru is next to Ryuko and Ren worriedly peaking at Akechi. “I mean I guess it would make sense for someone like Akechi to loose consciousness if he hasn’t eaten properly...”

“The ass lied to me then!” Ryuko groans before she grunts, shifting Akechi’s body to a more comfortable position for her. “Dumbass, when I ask you if you haven’t eaten you’re supposed to say no, not yes!”

“I don’t believe he can hear you Ryuko.” Makoto pipes up next to Ann who worriedly twists her hands together. She places a soft hand on her friend’s shoulder, making her look up at him. “There’s no use in yelling at him.”

“I know that Makoto.” Ryuko rolls her eyes. “Just makes me feel a little bit better still.”

Grumbling she shifts a bit in an attempt to be more comfortable once more. Still it’s hard with such a dead weight against her and she feels herself start to worry. She hadn’t noticed how pale and thin Akechi looks until this moment, now that she can get a closer without him dodging her questions. He looks sick, as if he hasn’t eaten in months let alone just _one day._ She frowns a bit wondering if something serious is wrong and that’s what makes it hard for him to eat...but if Ren says he’s not with his magic then…

“Akechi’s always looked a bit under the weather since I’ve known him.” Makoto admits as she stares at him, clearly thinking about a few other things. “I mean I met him when we were both sixteen, so I don’t think I’ve ever seen him not look pale like he does...but today he looks worse.”

“Ren you said he’s just hungry right?” Ryuko asks after she listens to Makoto.

“Well…I think he is?” Ren answers after a moment. “I mean it’s hard to explain but it feels like he’s hungry, but like...not normal...”

It’s clear the young man is stumped as he hums and holds his chin as he tilts his head. Ryuko on the other hand focuses on trying to figure out what to do next. The best course of action would be to take the idiot home, and then…? What? Leave him alone unconscious because he hasn’t eaten? That isn’t right…

“I don’t know what’s wrong with him to be honest. But him not eating is the closest thing I can compare it to.” Ren finally decides on after a few seconds, sighing a bit. “Maybe if Morgana was home I’d have better chance of figuring out something, but it’s coming up kind of cloudy.”

“It’s fine Ren, you did your best.” Futaba says patting his shoulder gently. “We all know how stubborn Akechi can be when it comes to his health so don’t worry.”

Ryuko sighs at Futaba’s words as he looks down at the idiot one last time, and finds herself really wondering if she’s about to do what she’s thinking. She really doesn’t want to do this, but who else is going to take care of this idiot?

‘ _Oh this is going to be annoying but...’_

“Alright I’ll take this dumbass home and feed him.”

Everyone looks at her like she’s grown another head when she says this and Ryuko feels her cheeks heat up.

“Ryuko, are you feeling okay yourself?” Futaba asks as she watches Ryuko begin to move.

She easily slips Akechi onto her back, grunting a bit at his weight but it’s nothing she can’t handle. He’s so much lighter than she thought he’d be that it actually scares her. Doesn’t he eat at all? Maybe Akechi has some sort of eating disorder since a guy this tall should not feel this light.

“Yeah I’m feelin’ fine.” Ryuko grunts at her. “Yo Ren, can you hand me my bag Akechi’s too?”

“...Sure.” Ren stares at her before shrugging himself. He easily does what she asks, helping her get a good hold on her tote bag, and Akechi’s metal attache case. “You going to be okay getting him home? We can put him up in my place if you don’t want to walk all that way.”

“Or I can call a car for you!” Haru is up on her feet with her phone in hand. “That way you don’t have to walk all the way there and it’ll be faster.”

“Haru you don’t...never mind you already have it called.” Ryuko snorts a bit as she moves towards Haru, as Futaba and the others move aside to let her. “Thanks, I appreciate it.”

“Oh it’s not problem at all Ryuko.” Haru smiles as she holds her phone to her ear. “I mean you are the one going to go take care of him, it’s the least we can do.”

“Are you sure you don’t need any help?” Ann asks as she stands next to Ryuko. “You and Akechi don’t get along all that well after all. So if you need a buddy to help out then maybe?”

“Nah I’m fine Ann.” Ryuko shakes her head with a smile. “I know I yell and find him annoying but he’s kind of my friend. Besides I’m the only person here strong enough to carry this dumbass around so don’t worry about it.”

Ann pauses a bit before she smiles. “Alright, well you be careful then.”

“I will.”

Despite Ann’s and her little exchange there is still a weird air hanging around them as Ryuko waits with Akechi on her back. She can feel his breath hit her neck, quietly noticing it coming out in soft slow puffs. At least he’s not running a fever or anything like that. He probably over worked himself like she’s seen him do before and she’s just getting worried over nothing. Hell everyone in their circle of friends has at least told him to slow down more than once.

‘ _He barely talks about himself.’_ Ryuko thinks as she heads for the door, knowing well she’s going to have to meet the car out on the streets. Ren moves forward to hold it open, which she thanks before slipping outside. _‘Kind of wish he’d open up more and not be so fake half the time he’s around us.’_

Sure she finds him a pain in the ass to be around, but he has his odd charm. His jokes can sometimes be so silly, and at times it feels like he’s trying to impress everyone, even her. Like he’s afraid if he isn’t cool all the time that they’ll stop being his friends. Which is completely dumb, and makes her wonder what else is wrong with him. But all in all...Ryuko kind of likes Akechi. She only gives him a hard time so he’ll relax and not be so uptight with them.

They’re supposed to be friends after all…

“The car should be here at any second.” Haru says as she follows Ryuko. “Are you sure you don’t need any help?”

“No I got em’ just fine, thanks again Haru.” She smiles at her friend, watching the way the quiet girl brightens up. “I’ll text the group chat when we make it to his place...actually...um...”

“Hm? What’s the matter?” Ren’s voice reaches her ears as he comes closer, looking ready to help just like everyone else.

“Weeell...do you know Akechi’s address? Since I sure as hell don’t.”

* * *

“Whoo made it!”

Ryuko let’s out a sigh of relief as she pushes open Akechi’s door, taking a step inside his apartment. The ride there had been...interesting. The driver Haru called up didn’t talk, just took the address and took them to the so called detective’s home. Then he just left...which is totally okay with Ryuko. She didn’t need any help getting Akechi inside after fishing out his apartment’s keys while in the car. Only thing she had trouble with was getting him back out of the car.

Originally she just planned to pull him on her back like she did at the cafe however...

In reality...that didn’t happen. She ended up carrying Akechi bridal style all the way up to his floor, finding it easier to do so than struggling with his dead weight. It made them look a bit weird, especially with their bags in his lap, but in the end they made it and that’s the important part.

She takes her time to slip off her shoes after she closes the door behind her with her foot. It’s a bit of a struggling a bit since she still has Akechi in her arms but some how she does it. With done she peers into the dim apartment, and spies a couch just a few feet away in what she figures is a living room. She lays him down gently, before turning on a lamp to get a better look at the apartment.

“Shit...Akechi how much money do you make?”

Ryuko gazes around, taking in the clearly expensive apartment with an appreciative gaze. Her own is just a tiny one room thing with a small bathroom, compared to this it might as well be a closet. A bit of jealousy wells up when she spies the huge TV across from the couch, but she quickly pushes it down before looking back at Akechi.

He’s sick, and that is way more important than his dumb giant ass TV.

Akechi looks peaceful when she checks on him, his chest rising and falling slowly as he continues to sleep. Ryuko reaches out, and brushes his hair from his face, tilting her head at the fact that he’s kind of cute when his mouth is shut.

She’s kind of happy he’s still out of it, deciding it’s smart to take off his shoes before he wakes up. He’d made a noise when she got out of the car with him, but that’s about it which made her worry a bit. He must be really out of it, but quietly hopes he’ll wake up soon. She needs to yell at his stupid ass for starving himself after all.

Ryuko also slips his coat off, struggling with that more than she did his shoes. Even this doesn’t wake him up, but at least he’ll be more comfortable.

“Dumbass...” She grumbles as she takes his shoes and coat back over to the door. “Let’s see what you have in your fridge so I can make you eat.”

Despite being large the apartment has a simple layout, and she easily figures out which side of the room his kitchen is on after she turns around. Flipping a switch Ryuko is met with a very large kitchen attached to the living room, and that spike of jealousy begins to burn once more. It’s modern, with all the appliances one could need to make a quick dinner but at the same time...something’s off.

‘ _Does he cook?’_ She thinks glancing at the stove, and notices it is spotless. _‘Everything in this place is so clean? I know he’s neat_ _freak_ _and_ _has to be_ _perfect_ _when it comes to_ _his appearance but shit man...does he even live here?’_

A glance around the apartment tells her that he sort of does. It’s neat, but looking out into the dim living room once more she can see bluray cases on the small coffee table in front of the couch. Other than that it feels like he just exists in this space, and only cleans it because he has too.

‘ _No wonder why he comes by Lablanc so much.’_ Ryuko thinks as she opens the fridge. _‘He must be lonely.’_

To her surprise...there’s not much in terms of food in the fridge. There’s some eggs, a carton of milk and a jug of orange juice but other than that it’s pretty empty. That makes her grunt in frustration since that doesn’t leave her with to many options for food. And makes her wonder what the hell he survives on really while her inner health nut screams inside her head.

This begins her through search of the entire kitchen, going through every nook and cranny she can find. By the end of her search she’s found flour, sugar, and a few other things but nothing that makes it possible for her to make a full dinner. Heck she’s not even sure what she could do with what she has at the moment, and it leaves her humming at the ingredients in front of her.

‘ _Maybe I can make some pancakes with some eggs...’_ Ryuko thinks as she places her hands on her hips. _‘When were coming up I saw a grocery store just a few blocks away, maybe I can run there and get some more shit and--’_

“What...what in the world are you doing in my apartment Ryu-chan!?”

* * *

Feeling her heart jump into her throat Ryuko turns around to see Akechi standing there...looking worse than he did at Lablanc. He’s swaying a bit, as his eyes have a tired cloudy look to them as he glares down at her. For a moment he takes a step forward, but quickly moves back, as he almost stumbles forward which makes Ryuko rush towards him.

“Dude you look like shit. How about you--” Ryuko reaches out to put her hands on his shoulders, to make him move back towards the couch but is cut off.

Akechi slaps her hands away as he glares down at her, it turning into sneer which catches her off guard. She’s never seen Akechi look like this, and finds herself wondering what the hell she did wrong. He’s the one who collapsed at the cafe, and she just brought him home because of that! She doesn’t get why he’s so mad at her...

“You should not be here...” He pinches the bridge of his nose as he steps away from her, his eyes pinched closed. “You need to leave _now_ Ryu-chan.”

Ryuko feels her tempter get the better of her when she hears his words and shakes her head. “What the...dude I brought you home and this is the thanks I get? What the hell is your problem!?”

“My problem is you being here!” Akechi hisses as his hand drops down to his side. He slowly opens his eyes, and looks down at her with a gaze that makes her feel small. Even in their unfocused state, she swears his pupils grow as he takes a step forward. It feels like some huge predator is towering over her, and not the so called detective prince she’s known for years.

It’s really starting to freak her out...

Even in his most annoyed moments Akechi has never taken this tone with her. He’s always been the one to laugh things off, or have a snappy comeback at her dumb insults. Despite this the air around him shifts and does not scream angry anymore...it feels like he’s afraid of something. There’s fear in his eyes now as they dart around, focusing on her face once more before looking towards the door.

“You need to leave.” He states this simply, and before she can react he’s got her by the arm. With more strength than she thought possible in his state Akechi drags her over by the door as she yells at him.

“Hey! Let go! Knock it off dude!!” Ryuko rips her arm away from him as she growls. “Holy shit dude, what the hell is wrong with you!?”

Akechi opens his mouth before he sways, almost falling down on top of her as his hands land on her shoulders for support. Ryuko catches him and sets him right before he falls and feels her anger slip away. He is not looking good, in fact he looks worse with each passing second and the idea of forcing him to go to the hospital sounds like a great idea.

All the while his grip on her shoulders becomes tighter as she quietly notices he’s panting, and has a pained look on his face.

“Akechi...shit dude, how sick are you?” Ryuko asks as fear begins to grip her.

“I...I’m not sick.” He mumbles shaking his head. “I just...really need you to leave. Please Ryu-chan...”

“Akechi, dude I’m not leaving ya when you’re about to freaking faint.” Ryuko’s voice is firm as she watches him, waiting to catch him again if he looses his balance. “I mean, you’re being really freaking weird, but c’mon you’re my friend. Tell me what’s wrong, maybe I can help ya...”

Akechi’s mouth opens, before he grits his teeth closed shaking his head again. “N-no! I can take care of myself Ryu-chan. Please...I need you to get out now...”

His voice is small as he asks her this, and it makes her heart twist with worry.

Ryuko takes a deep breath, before she let’s it out shakily. There is no way in hell she is going to leave with him sounding so frightened.

“Akechi, you’re about to fall flat on your face. Tell me what’s wrong right now or I will knock you out myself and drag your ass to the emergency room. You freaking fainted at the cafe, and you’re about to pass out _again_. Ren said you’re hungry so--”

“It’s not that simple!!” Ryuko jumps at Akechi’s yell and feels her heat jump into her throat when his head snaps up with his eyes open.

His...his eyes are not the normal dark brown they’ve always been. No...at the moment they are a bright red, that makes every hair on the back of her neck stand up on end. Akechi quickly notices her wide stare as he quickly closes his eyes, and pushes her away his hand covering his face.

“W-whoa dude...what is--”

“You need leave.” He says simply, his back to her. “Get out right now Ryu-chan...please.”

Ryuko pauses as she turns, feeling her heart thump painfully in her chest. Her hand wraps around the door knob, but she stops herself. Before he turned away...Akechi looked so scared. Sure that eye color is freaky, and not to mention his pupils looked more like a cat’s now. At the same time...that’s still Akechi...right?

Sighing, and internally kicking herself Ryuko shakes her head one more time and turns right back around. Akechi’s her friend, and she is going to help him damn it.

“Akechi...I can see that you’re really scared.” Ryuko says gently, putting on her best calm voice. “I don’t know why exactly, but I’m pretty sure it has something to do with your eyes going all weird there.”

He’s silent as he listens to her, his back to her still as she watches his hands fall to her side.

“And while I find you pretty damn annoying...you’re still my friend. I’m not about to leave you alone here while you’re all kinds of fucked up okay?” Ryuko says taking a step forward. “So c’mon...tell me what’s wrong and maybe I can help.”

“...Ryu-chan...I...It’s...I’m not normal.” He says finally after a stretch of silence.

“Dude, my best friend has a talking cat and summons up demons calls himself an exorcist of sorts.” Ryuko snorts at Akechi’s words as she shrugs her shoulders. “I doubt it’ll freak me out given all the shit Ren’s put me through.”

She hears Akechi chuckles softly despite everything. His shoulders visibly relax at her words however slouching down to show he’s been defeated. “Ryu-chan...it’s...it’s a bit weirder than that.”

“Well...maybe if ya explain it to me it won’t be that weird.” Ryuko says with a huff crossing her arms. “Just tell me what’s up...please?”

She watches him twitch at her words before he sighs and turns around, his eyes open. They’re still that bright red she saw before, and his pupils do in fact look like a cat’s. It feels a bit weird to have him stare down at her with his eyes like that, but it’s not a bad weird. Just something she’ll have to get use to from now on. His cheeks flush as he notices her stare, before he licks his lips nervously.

“You are so damn stubborn you know that?” He says as his hands grip into a tight fist.

“Yeah I do. So c’moooon...tell me what’s up.” She pokes at his chest watching him roll his eyes.

“Well...the first thing I suppose I should admit is...that I’m not completely human...”

* * *

Ryuko finds herself sitting on Akechi’s couch as he paces in front of her, a little more steady on his feet. He unfortunately still looks like he’s about to run off and die somewhere, but she is more than ready to pop up to help him if he needs it. She sits back, letting him take his time to explain things since this is obviously a very big part of him that he’s hidden away. The only thing he has admitted to her so far is he’s half-human...the other half she has no clue what that is, but it must be a demon given his eyes.

She doesn’t know much about demons, outside of the few things Ren shares with her when he’s studying. But for the most part depending on what you’re dealing with most demons are pretty chill.

Akechi is however the first half-demon she’s met since becoming friends with Ren. And it’s clear he prefers to keep it to himself given how long he’s hidden it. Not even Ren could tell he wasn’t completely human given his words earlier, and it also clearly ties into what’s wrong with him.

“Akechi...are ya going to tell me shit or am I just going to sit here until you knock yourself out again?” Ryuko asks as he leans into the couch, legs spread out like always.

Akechi pauses as he looks at her, his cheeks turning a bright red as he comes by and places his hands on her knees pushing them together. “Please, Ryu-chan for once in your life can you sit like a lady?”

“Dude what is your...fiiiine.” She crosses her legs when she sees the pleading look in his red eyes. “What the hell is your deal dude?”

“If I am going to be completely honest with you...you are one the main contributors to my current situation.” Akechi sighs as he walks around his coffee table and towards the large window at the other end of the room.

“What? I don’t do shit around you...outside of find you a bit of a pain.” She grunts that part out, not to happy to hear she’s causing some shit for him. Ryuko’s trying to fix it after all, not make it worse.

“Ryu-chan...you are one of the most...easily _aroused_ woman I have ever met!” Akechi groans rolling his eyes. “I mean...all Takamaki has to do is...exist, and you’re hormones go absolutely insane! You’re like a teenager going into puberty with how easily turned on you are...”

Ryuko blinks at Akechi words and feels her cheeks turn a bit red. “W-well she’s just so pretty that I...wait how the hell can you tell that!? I know for a fact that I am _not_ that bad!”

“Trust me I don’t want to know.” He runs a hand through his hair as he walks back towards her. “If it were up to me I wouldn’t ever have this problem. I’d just be a normal human...but I was born this way...and there’s nothing I can do.”

Akechi let’s his head hang a bit as he reaches up to rub his temples.

“Ryu-chan...I’m part incubus.”

Ryuko takes in his words, blinking at them before opening her mouth. “What’s that?”

She feels like she should know what that is but, hell she has no clue what he’s talking about. Or how it ties into him knowing when she’s aroused or weird shit like that.

Akechi’s eye twitches and finds himself staring at her like she’s crazy. “...Ryu-chan...Have...have you ever heard of a succubus?” He asks crossing his arms.

“...I think I have? It sounds familiar but I don’t know what type of demon that is.” Ryuko admits tilting her head. She knows it’s a demon given the name...but what it does is a mystery to her.

Akechi sighs dramatically as his head hangs down once more, and his cheeks turn the brightest red she’s ever seen them. He looks tormented, as if he’s trying to figure out how to explain one of the most uncomfortable things ever to her, and suddenly Ryuko wishes she’d left. If he looks this embarrassed then it must be bad.

“It’s….It’s a demon that feeds on the energy produced by...having...sex with a human male.” Akechi finally admits with a sigh. “Incubus is just the male version of that so to say...though to be completely honest it’s a little bit more gray and those are just terms humans came up with.”

Ryuko stares at Akechi as she takes in this information, her brain slowly putting things together.

“Okay, so let me get this shit straight. An incubus is a demon that has sex with women and eat that energy right?” Ryuko asks after taking a deep breath and holding up one finger.

“Yes.”

“And you are half-incubus right?” she now holds up two fingers.

“Yes...”

“So...that means you also have sex with women and eat that energy...right?” She holds up a third and final finger.

“...It...it doesn’t have to always be a woman but...y-yes.”

Akechi is covering his face with his hand as Ryuko’s a harsh blush takes over her features as everything click’s into place for her.

“Oh...Oh boy.” She slowly exhales as she blinks, sitting up just a bit straighter as she shifts in her seat. “That is...that is something. _Wow._ ”

“It’s not like I enjoy it myself!!” Akechi yells out his hand dropping to his side.

“Uhh...”

“If I can be completely honest with you, I absolutely _despite it_! I have absolutely no interest in sex, and yet if I don’t have it then I will die! It’s so damn annoying because I have to stop what I’m doing, find...someone...seduce them, and then have sex!” Akechi begins to pace back and forth faster as he rants this out, leaving Ryuko staring at him with wide eyes. “It’s so damn annoying because I don’t have time for this!! Do you know how many cases I could get done if I was a normal human?! Ten times more than what I do because of this and it is so frustrating!! But no one understands this and act like I’m the weird one when I explain have no interest in sex!!”

Ryuko sits back as Akechi goes on looking more livid with each passing moment. She feels her embarrassment start to dim down as she watches the mix of emotions on his face, and she kind of feels sorry for him. It’s a bit...weird to think a half-demon who survives on “sex energy” isn’t remotely interested in it but well...everyone comes in different shapes and sizes like her mother use to say.

Akechi is just... _really_ different.

“Yeah that sounds like it would be a pretty big pain in the ass.” Ryuko says nodding her head in agreement after a moment of silence. “I don’t help hanging around you do I?”

“Don’t mock me.” Akechi huffs as he runs a hand through his hair. “I know...even if I was human I would be strange for not having any interest in sex...it’s just bigger because of what I am.”

“Nah you’re not weird.” Ryuko says shaking her head. “And I am totally serious here dude, I ain’t making fun of you. I like both women and men sexually...chicks more than dudes because they’re so damn cute, but you don’t think I thought I was messed up for being that way? Shit, I was terrified of having my first girlfriend meet kaa-san!”

Akechi is silent as he listens to her, and looks straight into her eyes. For a moment he looks doubtful but softens after a moment, looking frightened. He sits down on the coffee table, leaning his head into his hands as he let’s out a shaky sigh.

“Thank you Ryu-chan...I appreciate your words but that doesn’t fix my problem.” He grumbles softly.

“You’re... _that_ kind of hungry huh?” Ryuko says as she stands up. She sits next to him on the little table leaning her arms on her legs. “How long has it been since you...ate?”

Akechi is quiet for a moment, looking at her before staring down at the floor. “...Three months.”

“I don’t know how often you have to...eat...” it feels weird to use that word, but it’s the only thing that fits. Nothing else comes to mind, especially as she starts to roll things over in her head and an odd idea starts to form. It makes her stomach flip flop, especially since it feels like it’s the only thing she can do for Akechi… “But that sounds like it’s not very healthy.”

“...It’s not.” He admits with a bitter laugh. “But it’s my limit...I start to faint and will get worse if I don’t feed soon.”

He looks up towards the ceiling a bittersweet smile spreading across his lips.

“I feel like a parasite when this hunger begins to grow. Like I just use people around me to not die and do nothing in return.” Akechi squeezes his eyes shut. “You know...you and our friends are the only people I’ve never made a move on. When this started back when I was in high school I’d just...I’d just grab a fan of mine and that was it. But now that I’ve met you all it’s become harder to do so. I can’t escape this though...in the end I really am a parasite.”

Ryuko listens to his words, taking them in as she bites her lip. She stares down at her feet as she feels her stomach do one more flip flop as that idea begins to crawl back. But given everything he’s said… it’s the only thing that comes to mind that can resolve this mess.

‘Am I really going to suggest this?’ She thinks as she watches Akechi.

His sick appearance really is starting to bug her, especially since she knows what can fix it. And she can hear the pain in his voice and how hard he’s tried to keep this a secret. She can’t imagine how lonely that’s been for him...especially now that he’s has friends.

Shit...she can’t believe she’s about to do this but…

“Alright...so..what do you need me to do?” Ryuko sighs the last part up as she stands up.

“Hm?” Akechi blinks at her words as he looks up at her, watching her stand in front of him.

Ryuko’s leg begins to jiggle as she places a hand on her hip while she scratches at her cheek with the other.

“You said you need to feed right? Well...I’m right here.”

Akechi stares at her as she says this words, red eyes wide and full of confusion. “Ryu-chan what are you talking about?”

“Oh my god you really are going to make me say it...shit.” Ryuko groans as he crosses her arm, her leg bouncing up and down faster now. “Fuck, man...You need energy to have sex...and I’m here right! So… you...can..youcanfuckme!”

She hadn’t meant for the last part to come out as a jumbled yell but it did and she’s left having a staring contest with Akechi while his mouth falls open. He closes it, only to open it once more reminding her of a fish as it’s clear she might have broken his brain. She barely misses his head when she jumps back after he springs to his feet, and begins to pace around his living room once more.

“Oh no...no, no, no, no, no, no no I can’t do that to you Ryu-chan!!” Akechi snaps as he stops in front of her shaking his head. “You’re my friend! Friend’s don’t have sex with each other!”

“Friends with benefits do.” Ryuko offers with a grin which earns her a glare from him. “Okay, I know...it’s awkward, mainly because we bitch at each other. But...Dude I can’t leave you alone with this problem. You’ll kill yourself.”

“I will not. Ryu-chan, I can take care of myself.” Akechi huffs as he crosses his arms. “I appreciate you listening to me, but I won’t...I can’t be this parasite with my friends.”

“But you’re not a parasite.” Ryuko says placing a hand on his shoulder. “This is something you need to survive right? I can see how much this bugs the shit out of you so like...fuck it. If you can’t rely on your friends then who the hell can you?”

“Ryu-chan...” Akechi places his hand over hers squeezing it gently.

She watch him take hold of hit, and bring her fingers to his lips. It almost feels like he’s holding himself back as he breaths in and out slowly. This whole thing is agonizing to watch as he grits his teeth, so desperate to push her away but needing her. Akechi can be an ass, but he’s not a bad guy, Ryuko’s always known that.

“...Are you sure? Because I will not do this unless you _really_ want it. I refuse.”

Ryuko is quiet for a bit as she stares into his eyes, and feels her heart start to beat faster. “To be honest, I could use a good fuck.” She grins when he sneers at her words. “But in all seriousness...you do annoy the fuck out of me, but you are not bad on the eyes. I like it when you smile, like a _real_ smile. That fucking makes me weak in the knees dude.”

“You...are the _most_ romantic woman I have ever met.” Akechi says with a laugh, a real actual one that makes Ryuko’s knees weak just as she told him.

When he’s being himself Akechi can be insanely attractive to her, and at this moment it’s making her stomach twist and turn. A part of her is excited, and a familiar warm heat begins to pool in her lower stomach. Her skin tingles when he wraps his arm around her waist and pulls her just a bit closer.

“But you are charming in your own weird way.” He let’s her hand go to to tip her chin up.

“Eh I try.” Ryuko gives him a wink, quietly noticing how warm his body is. “So...we doin’ it or what?”

“How do you get so many women to date you will be a mystery to me.” Akechi sighs rolling his eyes. “But yes...I-I suppose we are.”

Ryuko closes her eyes when he places a soft kiss to her forehead which makes a weird fluttering feeling settle inside her stomach and that warm heat inside her twist pleasantly. Akechi let’s her waist go, and takes hold of her hand once more as he pulls her along, heading towards what she figures is his bedroom.

* * *

“Are you completely sure you want to do this Ryu-chan?” Akechi asks this as he closes the door behind them, letting Ryuko get a good look at his bedroom as she slips her hoodie off her shoulders.

Unlike his living room and kitchen, this place feels like Akechi _actually_ lives here. There’s a desk in the corner here, full of papers and folders scattered all over it with a nice desktop computer set up on it as well. Hell the funniest thing that stands out to her besides the large bed is the action figures on a shelf above the computer. She nearly forgot Akechi has a thing for _F_ _eatherman_ , and can’t help but find it a bit cute that he still collects shit from it.

Despite that the question hangs in the air, leaving her a bit more nervous. She’s...never actually had sex with a guy before. Girlfriends? Oh hell _yeah_ , she’s had that but she’s never had a boyfriend. Sex with guys is just...off with her for many personal reasons and she’s always been more comfortable with women so...it just worked out that way over the years.

Thankfully though that weird feeling she gets around men hasn’t set in with Akechi, and she isn’t sure why. Maybe it’s because he kind of literally needs this or he’ll die, or maybe it’s because it’s that rant earlier. Either way Ryuko finds herself pretty comfortable around Akechi, and that just adds fuel to the weird excitement rolling inside of her already.

“Y-yeah I am.” Ryuko says as she turns to look at him watching him nervously come closer. “Weird I know but...hey! This is something ya need, I’m in the mood so fuck it. Let’s do it.”

“Again...so romantic.” Akechi says with sarcasm in his dripping in his voice. He sighs however as he shakes his head. “But we’re going to take this slow...I’m afraid I might...actually kill you if I go to far.”

Ryuko blinks at his words watching him blush a bit. “Seriously? That can happen?”

“Y-yes, I just...it’s been three months so I’m afraid I might not be able to control myself so I’d rather be careful and go slow.” Akechi reaches out and cups her cheek. “I really do not want to hurt you Ryu-chan...”

She takes in his words before nodding her head, understanding completely. “Alright...slow it is. So...are you going to kiss me or—mmph!”

Ryuko swallows her words as Akechi presses his lips against hers, effectively cutting her off. She’s surprised by this, but finds herself relaxing and returning the kiss with ease. In her surprise she drops her hoodie, and quickly wraps her arms around his neck. Akechi pulls her closer, his one hand settling behind her neck as his tongue darts out, licking her lower lip slowly. It makes shiver easily opening her mouth and letting him push his tongue into her mouth.

She’s a bit surprised how hot her lips feel, tingling pleasantly he takes control over the kiss. It catches her off guard, more use to being the dominate one when it comes to kissing. But it fits him weirdly...he’s always been so keen on being in control of everything around him that of course he’d be the one to take over.

Despite this Ryuko tries to push back, but finds quickly that Akechi doesn’t give her a chance. She isn’t sure why it surprises her in the back of her head that he’s such a good kisser...he obviously has experience with this. Her lungs burn and her whole body feels like it’s on fie, by the time he pulls back a trail of saliva connecting them and the look in his eyes makes her feel weak in the knees.

“You lips taste sweet...” He tells her this as he slips his hands up and under her shirt, making her shutter at the feeling. Akechi still is still wearing those damn weird leather gloves as rubs his thumbs under her bra. The sensation of the warm, smooth but also just a bit rough fabric against her skin, makes her eyes squeeze shut.“I wonder what else does...”

Ryuko hisses when her back hits his bed as he pushes her down. He’s on top of her in a blink of an eye, with that now familiar predator glint in in his eyes. She can tell he knows what he’s doing, as he pushes up her shirt exposing her stomach to the cool air of his room.

Her heart beats faster as he stares down, his chest rising and falling faster as he pants. For a moment he’s frozen with his eyes locked on to her bra. Ryuko takes hold of his tie, and tugs at it bring him down to smash his lips against hers once more. He moans against her lips when her hips come up to buck against his loving the sweet friction that comes between them.

“R-Ryu-chan p-please don’t.” He asks breaking their kiss. “Just...sit still, I’ll take care of you.”

“A-Akechi...Fuck...” she arches her back when his lips land on her neck, nipping at her sensitive skin as he pushes up her bra.

She moans as he squeezes her breasts, his thumb brushing her nipple with his gloved hand. The feeling of that against such a sensitive area leaves her whimpering as he pinches gently, while he keeps his attention to her neck.

Ryuko finds herself lost as her body grows hotter some how, and the hot heat in her lower stomach twists almost painfully when he bites at her skin. She’s left panting by the time he pulls back, sitting just a bit on her legs as he stares down at her.

“You’re very loud.” Akechi says smiling a bit, as his hands slides down her stomach once, his thumb brushing against the hem of her pants. A shiver of excitement rushes down her spine when he unbuttons them, taking his time to pull down her zipper. “But I’m not surprised with how big your mouth is...”

“Sh-shut up...” Ryuko pants her eyes sliding close as she tries to think of a comeback, as he bites the tip of his glove, pulling it off with ease.“Y-you’re such an a-ass...”

“Hmm is that so Ryu-chan? You seem to be enjoying me touching you...” He drops the glove next to her on the bed, before he slips his fingers into her panties. “You’re already so wet for me how sweet.”

“Akechi!”

A part of her hates how loud she yelled out his name when she feels his fingers rub her wet slit. But it feels so damn good as pleasure rushes through every nerve in her body. She doesn’t stop any of the noises that slip from her lips as he slips a finger into her, pumping gently.

Her eyes squeeze shut when his thumb rubs her clit, making that tight knot in her stomach twist more. Ryuko can feel she’s so damn close to loosing it when he slips a second finger into her, making her whole body shutter at the sensation.

“A-Akechi...” She pants as her hips buck against his hand, and whimpers when he squeezes her breast. “Please...”

“Please what Ryu-chan?” He asks gently kissing her her lips.

His voice makes her want to punch him in the face despite everything, but she can’t focus on that. Everything is building inside of her as he slips his tongue into her mouth as she kisses back. She whines against his mouth when he slips his fingers out, and wiggles at the feeling of being empty.

“D-don’t stop!” She hisses at him trying to sit up, only to be pushed down.

“Shh, I’m not done.” Akechi tells her with one of his annoying smirk. “Just be patient Ryu-chan.”

Before she can say much else, Akechi has already pulled her pants with her panties off, throwing them somewhere in his bedroom. She hears him fumble with his clothes, pushing herself up on her elbows when she hears him pause.

Despite the red haze Ryuko feels her stomach do a flip flop when she sees Akechi, and notices that he’s clearly grown a pair of horns from his forehead. They remind her of something she’d seen on...some animal but she can’t put her finger on it. They throw her off, with the black and white stripes, but...they aren’t frightening.

Just different.

“Whoa...that’s new.” She says catching his attention. He looks up at her and blushes when he realizes what she’s talking about.

“I..I’m sorry it’s hard for me to control certain things when I--”

“It’s okay.” Ryuko says as she reaches out and tugs at his tie, leaning forward to catch him in a kiss. She pulls back after a moment smiling at him as he looks at her with wide eyes.“I kinda like em’”

Akechi blinks at the wink she gives him and ducks his head down embarrassed for some reason. “You are very strange Ryu-chan...but thank you.”

“Just shut up and let’s get this done.” She whines a bit as she let’s go of his tie. Glancing down she notices he’s pulled his pants down with his boxers. She feels her heart beat faster at the sight of his cock, erect and leaking precum. “I’m about to go crazy here...so please...”

Her body still burns hot despite the distraction, and it leaves Ryuko feeling so confused. She’s never had this happen before...and isn’t sure what the hell is going on. Either way, she needs to come or she’s afraid this heat will never leave her.

Akechi nods his head as he pushes her back down, settling between her legs. She notices the condom in his hand by this point, as he opens it and quickly slides it onto his cock.

“Spread your legs.” He asks gently, which she does with no hesitation.

Ryuko hisses when she feels Akechi slowly to slip his cock inside of her, letting her get use to him before he moves. Her fingertips dig into his shoulders as she pants, and squeezes her eyes shut as pleasure floods her senses. He fills her so nicely, and she can feel him throb inside of her.

“Oh...oh fuck.” Ryuko gulps, taking a deep breath not caring how loud she is at the moment. “I-I need you to move Akechi...please…”

“I will, just...” Akechi pants against as he shifts, making her gasp softly in his ear. “Just don’t want to hurt you...”

She feels Akechi slowly, move pulling out just a bit before he thrust forward. Ryuko cries out at the feeling, her legs locking behind him as he moves. She looses herself in the feeling, as pleasure washes over her each time he rocks into her.

Akechi’s pants fill her ears as the sound of their skin hitting each other mixes with it. Ryuko can feel sweat begin to cover her body as her hips move to meet his and cries out when he hits a particular spot in her that makes her see stars behind her eye lids.

Her eyes peak open, and she finds herself staring into Akechi’s intense red eyes. It makes a shiver run down her spine as she impulsively pulls him down for a kiss, swallowing his moans as her fingers tangle in his air. She really does like it when he doesn’t try to hide himself, she thinks as he pulls away breaking their kiss.

Ryuko shutters when his hand slips between them, and his thumb finds her clit and rubs it. She pulls at her hair, eyes squeezing close as she is do damn close...just a bit more…

Akechi captures her lips in a kiss as she comes, everything inside of her snapping in one white hot moment. Her entire body tenses, her legs squeezing around him until it passes and she’s feels her body go limp.

He breaks the kiss as he thrust a few more times in her, before hissing and stilling against her. Everything is still for a few moments, as exhaustion over takes Ryuko and she feels her eyelids get heavy. Akechi pushes himself away from her, slowly pulling out before completely moving away from her.

She barely pays attention as she tries to fight off the sleep that threatens to come. She can hear him moving around the room, doing something before feeling the bed dip next to her.

“Thank you Ryu-chan...” She hears Akechi whisper gently, his thumb brushing across her cheek. “I...I really needed this.”

“M’kay...” Ryuko mumbles feeling her eyelids drift close. “Glad I could help...I’m just really sleepy now...”

* * *

Akechi can’t help the soft chuckle that escapes his lips as the young woman on his bed begins to fall asleep. This is normal for those he feeds off of, and it makes him glad he decided to take ti slow. As he closes his eyes he concentrates on his form, feeling everything shift back to normal with the new rush of power he has.

“Well, before you fall asleep Ryu-chan let’s get you changed.” He says, shaking her gently.

“...M’kay.” She sways a little when he helps to sit up.

Cute is the first word he thinks as he watches Ryuko rub her eye sleepily as he keeps his hands on her shoulder, making sure she won’t fall. When he’s sure she won’t just flop back down goes over to his dresser, and pulls out one of his older button up shirts. One look at it tells him it’s big enough for her to sleep in comfortably, figuring he’ll wash her clothing while she sleeps.

“Alright...can you get undress by yourself?” He asks watching her blink sleepily at him. Sighing when he gets no response he lays the shirt down on his bed. “I will take that as a no Ryu-chan.”

It’s a bit of a struggle but some how Akechi is able to get Ryuko out of her her shirt and bra before helping her slip on the clean one. He quietly realizes this is a bit bigger on her than he originally thought as he buttons it up for her. Which is something he figured but again it kind of hits him that Ryuko is kind of a small girl. Not to mention pretty darn cute when she isn’t yelling at him.

“Can I sleep now?” She asks, yawning. “I’m super fucking tired..”

“Yes you can sleep.” Akechi says as he pulls back his blanket and sheets for her. “Thank you again Ryu-chan...this...this means a lot to me.”

It’s not ever day this happens, and he never imagined Sakamoto Ryuko would be willing to do this for him. She always acts like she hates him, or can’t stand his presence but here she is...letting him feed on her just because they’re friends. He always knew Ryuko was kind, but this is the first time he’s ever really experienced it.

‘ _I just wish it was in a different situation.’_ He thinks watching her crawl under the blankets.

He easily tucks her in while Ryuko rolls to her side watching him quietly. She grabs his shirt sleeve, tugging on it gently to get his attention.

“Are you feelin’ better?” She asks, her eyes barely staying open but her expression serious.

Akechi pauses at this, and quietly realizes that...yes he’s feeling fantastic! It’s been so long since he’s had this much energy that he isn’t sure what to do with himself. He knows it’s his own fault for cutting himself off from this...but at the same time...he hates it so much. He hates that he had to rely on Ryuko this way, and feels a bit of guilt roll up inside his chest.

Despite this he smiles, not wanting to make her feel bad as he pats her head. “Yes, I’m feeling a lot better. Thank you.”

“Good. I’mma go to sleep for a bit okay? But if ya need anythin’ else...don’t be afraid to ask okay? We’re friends.” She let’s his sleeve go before she rolls over, so her back is to him. “G’night Akechi.”

“...Good night Ryu-chan. Thank you again.”

He pats her back gently before he heads towards his desk, and turns on his small lamp there. He’s thankful it doesn’t fill up the whole room so he won’t be bothering Ryuko, and gets right into working. Akechi hasn’t had this much energy in a long time...he’s not about to waste it.

So with that in mind, and with Ryuko asleep in his bed Akechi finds himself lost in the familiar world of his detective work. Quietly thankful he can focus now that he’s not starving.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day? Yeah I'm not really sure where this fic came from and why my brain was like, let's finish this literally in one day and then edit it all tomorrow? That sounds fun right? 
> 
> Yeaaaah that was kind of weird. To be honest I've been working on this for a while, it just kind of sat there for a while until yesterday. I'm not to sure where it came from exactly but I was in the mood for something weird, and this kind of popped up? To be honest I'm not to fond of the sex scene. I actually completely re-wrote it today while I was editing so it feels a bit...weird that's why. Usually I let these sit for a day before I go back and re-work it but I wanted this out on Valentine's day because it's so romantic...not really but eh? 
> 
> So either way, yeah this is another Ryuko fic if you've seen my others. I really enjoy writing her so I hope this one works out well too. Felt a bit off in terms of characters but again, I got frustrated with this and just wanted it out lol. I'll probably come back through the week and tweak it to be honest, but for now enjoy! 
> 
> Leave a comment to tell me what you think please! Despite the frustration I mentioned above I did enjoy writing it. So tell me what you think! I love comments and they really help motivate me to do more! No matter how small they are, I honestly really appreciate comments since they are awesome!
> 
> Lol thank you for reading this rambling note at the end, I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter, and there will be more of this soonish? Yeah soonish. I've got other projects going down with these two so it will take time to work on everything. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment as always!


End file.
